Traitor
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "-He betrayed Narnia -Edmund, is that true? -Yes -No one can erase what he did, I won't have him for king". Well, certainly it wasn't the best way to uncover all the history... NO INCEST, just fluff.


Hi!

I'm Spanish, but it isn't the first time I write a story in English… but I still do it… well, not well enough, for saying it kindly. So be patient with me; it's probably I don't use grammatical correctly or even I create new words xD. But it's all I can do.

If I'm honest, Edmund/Lucy (incestuous or not, but preferably incestuous ;)) it's a pairing that had been in my mind for so long. When I read the book, I immediately loved it, so I searched for some little stories about it… and I found FF! I passed months, or even years, reading and reading all the fics, but for when I created an account, I had forgotten Narnia.

And some days ago, I watched "Prince Caspian" for second time and… Edmund/Lucy just flowed in my head again. I started reading its fics again too, and I've decided to write many many many fics of my own, as I always wanted so… Here's the first!

* * *

Edmund looked at Lucy raising an eyebrow. She was comfortably lying in his lap, reading a book that had been read at least twenty times. At any rate, she seemed almost as excited about it as the first time she read it. Typical Lucy.  
But Edmund had not the facility of his little sister for being entertained. Caspian and Drinian were on land, in a little island, buying supplies or something like that; anyway, he didn't care. And Dragon Eustace was flying above them, too far away. All he wanted was some fun, or at least something that went out of the routine. If he had knew what was going to happened, he had never had that wish.

-¿Queen Lucy "the Valiant"?

Both raised their heads at the masculine voice that seemed to know who she was. They found an old man with grey hair, accompanied by Caspian. The old man looked at them with astonishment in his big light eyes, and brang his hand to his heart.

-Beltran has sold us some rope we needed.-explained Caspian.- Apparently, he knows everything about the Golden Age.

-Of course I do.-said the old man, picking up speed as he slanted before Lucy with devotion.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Beltran.-she ensured, smiling and incorporating.- How do you know me, then?

-Well, my dear queen… All the men of my family had delivered the knowledge that made us unique: we remember everything about the best époque of Narnia: the Golden Age… in which you reined and…-Beltran stopped brusquely. His eyes were nailed on Edmund.- You…-he started, with hate impregnating every word.- You, traitor!

Lucy winced. "Traitor" was the forbidden word of her particular dictionary; it was just so painful, especially in front of her brother, who seemed had been frozen. He was pale, but in his eyes no emotion was showed; he was like an ice mask.

-I thought you were dead after ages.-continued the old man.- Ah, but weed never dies, right?

Caspian was just freaking out. He couldn't understand what happened to Beltran; he seemed a very rational man, not a madman who would starting insulting his almost brother.  
Around them, Reepicheep, Drinian, and a little group of curious sailors, had drew together to watch the spectacle and, especially, how would it end.

-You shouldn't speak to a king like that.-interrupted Lucy. All the kindness has gone; her words were harsh. May she looked like a fourteen years old child, but she was a queen who had lived more than thirty years in total. And she wasn't for the work to allow anyone to hurt her brother.

-Oh, I'm sorry for you, Majesty. But this… thing… it's not a king. He betrayed Narnia, he joined to the White Witch on those times I perfectly remember, just before the Golden Age.

The sailors were amazed, and even Caspian and Reepicheep couldn't repress their surprise. Edmund just watched the scene as that wasn't going with him. But Lucy… oh, she was starting to get mad.

-Edmund, is that true?-inquired Caspian, wishing with all his heart a "no" for response.

A large pause.

-Yes.

A larger silence.

And then, the hecatomb. Everybody looked at the person they cherished just some minutes ago with fear and even contempt. Murmurs started to be hearing; they were like: "And a traitor is our king?", "And we are traveling with a traitor?", "And we respect a traitor?". Well, certainly it wasn't the best way to uncover all the history.

Lucy rested with tenderness her hand in Edmund's arm, and tightened it just a little, enough for him to understand she was with him.

-That one you call "traitor" is the one who lead Narnia to more victories you can count. The one who had probably saved your lives more than one time. The one who love his people as much as I do. He is Edmund "the Just", third king of Narnia, and you shouldn't forget that.-she said, with fiery in her beautiful blue eyes.- He had been forgiven by Aslan, by narnians, and by his siblings, and that's all you need to keep on your minds. His mistakes had been completely erased.

-No one can erase what he did.-exclaimed Beltran.- He betrayed Narnia one time, and he could do it again. He could be just pretending he love you, pretending he love Narnia. For years, my family wanted him to be sacrificed. They were happy when he left. But now he's here again, I have to follow my family's wishes. I claim justice, ironically, just what he can't give us. I won't have him for king.

The sailors howled. Reepicheep lowered his mouse head with sadness; he loved honor, he couldn't accept treason, no matter who did it. Caspian was simply without words. But, as usually, Lucy saved the day.

-If you are not going to trust him, I will. I will let him to brandish a sword before me, and even to nail it in my heart if you want, but I won't allow you to call my brother "traitor" ever again.-she said.

And in case they didn't believe her, she looked at Edmund's eyes with hers full of love and confidence, and she just… slipped down on the floor, in front of him, totally surrended to him, what made she looked even smaller of what she actually was. Her hair was surrounding her like a mantle, and although it was difficult to say it, it seemed her eyes were looking at the floor. Like a slave, like rubbish, like she wasn't a queen.

Lucy was simply delivering her reign, her life, her everything… to her brother, with all her faith. She was sure he wouldn't use that entitlement. And just because that, everybody in that ship had to do the same if they trusted in their king.

-Unsheathe your sword, brother.

Edmund looked alarmed, but he obeyed his sister. In a second, his sword was, threatening, above her. All the gazes were on them.

-You are under oath, so you can't lie: Aslan is watching us.-Lucy's voice was firm, but insecurity was sensed.- Kill me if I said something which is not true… You betrayed Narnia.-the sword didn't move.- You were regretful.-the sword didn't move.- Aslan forgave you.-the sword didn't move.- You love me.-there was where Lucy seemed less sure, but… the sword didn't move.- You love Narnia.-the sword didn't move.- You don't want to hurt me or Narnia.-and again, for ease of many, the sword didn't move.

There was a pause again. Nobody said a word. And then, like a miracle, Reepicheep bowed before Edmund:

-I deposit all my trust in King Just. He has not have to paid for his treason forever.

Something strange, some strange feeling, like an energy, dragged the sailors, Caspian, and even Beltran, to did the same. Everybody was prostrated before Edmund, but he just sheathed his sword and gently extended a hand to Lucy. She took it and got up. The next Edmund knew was she was hugging him strongly.

-My king, I never doubted of you.-she whispered in his ear.

-I know, Lulu.-he babbled, sinking his nose in her neck.- Thank you, Lucy, really… I love you.

-It's ok, Edmund. I love you too…

* * *

Yeees… too loose… But I had lost practice, give me time.


End file.
